This is not a dream, This is real
by iwastesomuchtime
Summary: "Imogen Jones, born August 19th 1983; Sound familiar? They're twins, Jack," said Owen. As Imogen gets sucked more and more into the past the team get worried. Will they save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**TINADTIR reborn! Yay! I thought I would just point out now to save time that Imogen's name is pronounced with a hard g, as in Golf. So instead of sounding like IM O JEN it sounds like IM O GEN. I wrote this ages ago and published it on TorchwoodIanto, but I thought that with a new account and everything I might as well revisit this story. I had loads of fun writing it :)**

It was a typical Thursday afternoon in the hub and Ianto was bored stiff. He had been holed up in the tourist office all day with no rift activity or anything. Flicking through a 'Heat' magazine he heard the door to the tourist office creak open. He was just about to say "Hi how can I help?" When he heard a soft yet familiar gasp. He looked up to see the one girl he never thought he would see in Cardiff again, "Oh my god," he whispered and the girl smiled, he blue eyes twinkling, "Your soaked!" He exclaimed,

"Hi Immy how are you? I'm fine thanks, bro, how are you?" She joked. Ianto practically sprinted from behind the counter and hugged her tight, "Why are you here?" He whispered into her shoulder. She pulled away gently and replied, "Pure coincidence. I got bored in England and just wanted to see Wales again. I came to a tourist office because I have sort of forgotten my way round," she laughed softly, "I'll show you round, when I finish work. Do you have anywhere to stay?" She shook her head as if she was just realising this for the first time herself, "Then you'll have to stay with me then, won't you?"

"When do you finish work?" She questioned,

"Not till late, but I'll ask for the night off, yeah?" He replied and she nodded. Ianto grabbed one of the business cards lying on the counter and wrote his address on the back of it. He passed it to her and, after a moment of searching his trouser pocket, placed a key in her hand, "Thanks Yan, really,"

"Don't mention it, Im," he replied and she kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He closed the door behind her and smiled. He had been wanting to see her for so long now.

A few minutes later he walked into the hub only to be welcomed by a grumpy Owen shouting from the med bay, "Where's my coffee, tea-boy?" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Suprisingly Owen, your coffee withdrawal is not the centre of my thoughts right now," he called back. Jack walked out his office laughing at Ianto and Owen, "Um, Jack. I was thinking, all I need to do is make the coffee maybe I could leave early?" Jack was shocked. Ianto was normally here hours past everyone else and now he wanted to leave EARLY?! Owen shrugged, "Maybe he has a new girlfriend," he whispered to Gwen who chuckled quietly, "Better get a metal detector fitted on the doors," she replied meanly. Ianto pretended not to but he heard her and looked at her for a minute trying to work out why she was so nasty now. He decided he didn't care.

After making the coffee and handing them out to their rightful owners, Ianto grabbed his jacket and made his way home. He rang the doorbell and his sister immediately answered it and hugged him again, "I love your flat its so nice!" She said. He walked through the door way into the flat and closed the door behind them, "Coffee?" Imogen's smile grew wide and she said, "God yes! I don't know how I managed without your coffee for 5 years!" Ianto smiled and crossed over into the kitchen and called out, "White 2 sugars?" Imogen looked at the carefully arranged photos and videos on his dresser. She was the only person who knew for sure why his flat was so tidy, although others had their suspicions. It was the one thing about them that made them separate. Whwas they were 5 she found it hard to see things through his eyes because of that, but she learned to get used to it. He has OCD, she doesn't. Simple...ish. Ianto came back into the living room carrying the 2 mugs . Imogen took hers off him and received a mutter of "thanks" in return. Ianto sat down on the navy blue sofa with Imogen and took a sip of the coffee, "Do you not have any clothes?" She shook her head, unable to speak because her mouth was filled with coffee, "I'll give you some money tomorrow. You can go and buy some stuff?" Imogen didn't know why he said the last bit like a question, but didn't say anything. She put her coffee down and hugged her brother round the waist. After a few minutes of drinking coffee and chatting, Ianto went off to make the spare room up for her.

5 hours later Imogen was wearing just knickers and one of Iantos white shirts. Running a hand through her long, chestnut brown hair she sidled off into the bathroom to brush her teeth with her brothers toothbrush, "Night Yan," she called into the darkness afterwards, running her tongue over her smooth teeth. After an awkward silence she heard a mumbled, "Night Immy," and she pulled the duvet covers up to her chin and fell asleep.

It was half 8 in the morning and Ianto still wasn't at work which made Jack worried especially as he had left early last night to go and meet someone. It got to 9 when Jack decided to go round and make sure he was alright. When the doorbell rang, Imogen pulled herself out of bed to answer the door. Jack stared in silence at the gorgeous brunette who had just opened the door wearing her knickers and Iantos shirt. Sure, her long hair was cover half her face which made him think she had only just woken up, but he could tell she was quite attractive. She didn't look unlike Ianto actually, but before he could think about it further she spoke in a soft welsh accent, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for Ianto Jones? He's late for work," He asked,

"Yans asleep. Can I give a message?" He noted the fact she called him 'Yan' Ianto refused to let anyone call that because he said someone called him that a long time ago and he hadnt seen them again. Jack shook his head and returned back down the stairs and to the SUV.

Imogen shrugged at the recent conversation she had just had and lazily walked into her brothers room. She sat on the edge of the double bed and lay back, her hair falling around her like a lions mane. Eventually Ianto registered she was there and said sleepily, "You're awake early, my alarm hasn't even gone off yet," She laughed softly before turning on her side to look at him, "Don't get mad," She said slowly. Oh great, thought Ianto. Whenever she says Don't get mad it usually means I'm going to get mad, "I sort of turned off your alarm. It's 9 o clock," He stared at her in disbelief for a second then pushed her out the way of his side table. Sure enough the digital clock beside his bed read 9:06am. He got up immediately and started pulling his pyjama top off and replacing it with a crisp white shirt, "Get dressed, Imogen!" She lay on the bed for a few more minutes watching him frantically get changed before he said sternly to her, "I really mean it!" He tossed her his smallest pair of jeans and a plain top. She caught them easily and walked slowly into the spare room to put them on. The jeans were slightly too big and the top wasn't girly enough (she was glad it wasn't otherwise Ianto would have some explaining to do) but she didn't care what she looked like today. She loosely plaited her hair in a side plait then walked into the living room. She almost laughed when she saw her brother, his hair was sticking up in different places and he had tied his tie all wrong in the rush, "Come here," she said gently, pulling him by the end of his sleeve. Smoothing his hair down and re-tying his tie she said, "There. That's better," He smiled quickly at her and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you, Im. I'm not really mad at you just don't do that again," Pulling out his credit card he passed it over to Imogen. Just before he left he called out to her, "Oh and Im? Please don't spend all of it!" And twitch that he was gone, "See you..." Imogen whispered, but Ianto was already gone.

Half an hour later Ianto walked into the hub, "Bit late, aren't you?" said Tosh. Ianto grinned at his best friend, "Sorry my alarm didn't go off," he replied. Owen walked up the metal stairs to greet him and to Iantos surprise the greeting was not "Coffee, give," but it was, "Hey Ianto. How was your date?" He said with a smirk on his face. Date? Thought Ianto, "I didn't go on a date?" He said,

"Sure. So who was that girl in your flat this morning wearing your shirt?" Jack said sourly. Ianto was about to reply when his phone rang. He answered it and everyone heard a loud, "YAN!" Ianto held the phone away like it was going to eat him it was so loud. It's that girl from the flat, Jack thought, And he's letting her call him Yan, "Immy, shh. Ok I will ask," Ianto put his hand over the mouthpiece and said to Jack, "Can I go and pick her up its raining and she hasn't got a coat," Jack nodded slowly and Ianto continued his conversation, "Ok, Im. I can pick you up...I love you too," he closed the call and Owen mouthed "Love?!" at Gwen who laughed, "Ianto who was that?" asked Jack,

"Does it matter?" Ianto replied. Jack nodded slowly because, since Lisa, he made sure he found out about his personal life more, "It was my sister, ok?" Jack was surprised,

"Sister?!" He said, not hiding the shock in his voice because Ianto gave him a look as if to say "See!" Ianto grabbed his coat and left the hub, leaving 3 shocked team members. Owen had taken the liberty of finding Iantos personal file and read it out to the rest of the team, "Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983. Parents deceased. 2 sisters. Rhiannon Davies, born October 23rd 1976 and..oh," Owen stopped to laugh, "Your gonna like this: Imogen Jones born August 19th 1983; Sound familiar? They're twins, Jack," Jack let out a low whistle, "He kept that quiet didn't he? Do you think that's where he's gone?" said Tosh, "Yes, Tosh that may be where he's gone," replied Owen with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Jack was glad that Ianto wasn't seeing anyone else, but worried because he had never mentioned having a twin sister before. Why would he keep that quiet?


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto pulled up alongside the bus stop to see his sister with soaking wet hair and two bags of shopping, "Don't hurry or anything, Yan," he grinned at her and put her bags into the boot of the car, "Sorry, traffic was murder Immy," Imogen climbed into the passenger seat and turned up the heating, "It's fine I'm just freeeeezing," she laughed and rubbed her hands together to make her warmer, "I have to go back to work, Im. So I'll drop you home then go back,"

"Oh no, please show me inside Torchwood!" She begged,

"No, your not even supposed to know about it," Ianto replied calmly without even taking his eyes off the road. He looked over at his sister pouting and then to the massive line of traffic. Oh fine, he thought. Imogen smiled, reading his mind, "Oh thank you, thank you!" He laughed at her over eagerness then parked the car in the Bay Area car park. As Ianto and Imogen walked across the bay, Ianto took his hand out of his pockets and linked it through his sisters arm. In the 5 years that she had been in England, he had forgotten how much he loved her. Ianto unlocked the door to the tourist office nod they stepped inside. Turning around, Ianto said, "Look, Immy, stay here until I clear it with my boss yeah? I don't want to get fired," She nodded reluctantly, not being able to wait until she got to see inside.

Ianto arrived in the hub to be greeted my Jack and Owen. Jack looked how he looked every day, but Owen was sniggering, "How's your sister Ianto?"

"Fiiiine..." Ianto replied uncertainly, unsure of what Owen was getting at,

"I mean, how old is she? Does she, I don't know, look like you?" Owen sniggered again. Oh great, thought Ianto. He expected them to look her up, but now that they actually had he found himself angry, "You looked her up!" He practically shouted at them,

"Woah, calm down tea-boy. We looked YOU up, not her," Owen said raising his hands defensively, "Why didn't you say you had a twin sister?" Jack asked sounding quite upset, "Because...Because I thought that she was dead and I didn't really want that broadcasted," Ianto said slowly and carefully. Jack nodded and apologised to him, but also said, "If you don't mind? Why did you think she was dead?" Ianto paused for a second, wondering whether to tell him the truth. In the end he decided to, "She is, or was, a nurse. She worked in the Royal Hope Hospital and then it was on the news that it went to the moon. So many people ran out of air and she didn't answer her mobile so I just thought-" Ianto trailed off at the end,

"Hey it's ok. So where is she?" Asked Jack,

"Actually she's upstairs. I told her about this place, I'm sorry. I just needed to," Jack nodded and looked pointedly towards the door. Ianto sighed then said wearily, "Be my guest," Jack and the others ran towards the door apart from Owen and Ianto. Ianto already knew her and Owen, well Owen didn't care. By the time they got there the other three were standing around her. When Owen saw the half soaked girl he couldn't help but mutter "Wow" The funny thing was she looked exactly like Ianto, but at the same time so so different. This scared Owen a bit. Did that mean if Ianto was a girl, he would fancy him? He shuddered at the thought, "So your a doctor?" Owen said catching the girls attention, "No..I'm a nurse. I never got round to passing my degrees," she laughed. She had a warm laugh that made the hair on the back of Owens neck stand on end, "You?" It took Owen a moment to realise she was talking to him. It was only when he noticed everyone was looking at him that he knew the girl was talking to him, "Oh yeah. I'm a doctor, well not anymore. You see I used to be then I came to work for Torchwood," She nodded uncertainly. Oh God he was babbling, thought Owen, "Cool...So can I see inside?" She directed that question at Ianto who nodded and led the way.

5 minutes later a pterodactyl swooped over Imogens head, "Oh. My. God. Yan. Toh," she whispered. Jack laughed at how she paused between every syllable. Jack led her into the main hub area and tossed her a towel that had been lying carelessly on one of the railings. With a mutter of "thanks" Imogen started drying her long hair with the towel, "Do you want to take your jacket off its soakin-" Jack started, but was cut off by Imogen practically yelling, "No!" Jack backed away and Ianto said, "Immy..." Imogen looked at him for a second then said to Jack, "Sorry Jack. I just don't want to take the jacket off because it was a present from...my mam," Of course, Ianto knew the real reason she didn't want to take her jacket off. He wasn't going to tell Jack it though. However much he loved him, he loved Imogen more. Blood is thicker than water.

Ianto and Imogen got back at Iantos flat at 8pm. It had been another particularly boring day and for once Ianto actually wanted aliens to invade Newport or something. Imogen had spent the rest of the day chatting with Gwen (who she personally hated) and Tosh (who was sweet). Once they were inside Iantos flat she said, "God Yan, Gwens a bit up herself isn't she?" He laughed and nodded, remembering the mean stuff she said this morning, "What's wrong?" Imogen said suddenly. I swear she can read my mind, thought Ianto, "Haha I can," she joked and Ianto playfully pulled her hair, "Owch. No seriously, Yan, what's wrong?" He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it let alone tell his beautiful, yet fiery tempered sister who would no doubt go and pull Gwens head off, "It's nothing," he said and shrugged. Imogen looked at him unsurely, they always told each other everything. Oh well, things have changed. It's been 5 years, she thought.

That night Imogen had a nightmare...

At 6am the alarm clock beside her bed started ringing uncontrollably. She pulled the pillows onto her head and stuck out an arm to turn it off, "Get up," she heard her twin brother say beside her and the next thing she knew he had pulled the covers off her. She sat bolt upright and threw the pillows in his direction, missing completely, "I'm up, okay, I'm up!" She yelled at him. They walked into the cramped bathroom upstairs and started brushing their teeth, "I don't want to go to school today," Imogen thought aloud, putting down her brush, "Why not, Im?" Ianto said as he rinsed his and her brushes then put them neatly in the pot. She sighed at him, "We have injections, duhh?" She said as if it was obvious. Ianto laughed meanly at her, "Ha! Your 7 years old and your still afraid of a needle? I'm more growned up that you, I'm not scared," she stuck her tongue out then ran into their room to get dressed for school. Imogen knew what Ianto would say when they got to the tie part of their uniform, he always said it, "Im! Tie my tie will you?" Imogen couldn't stop laughing because of what he had just said less than 5 minutes ago, "Yeahh bro. Your sooooooo grown up!" She said through the giggles as she tied his tie after her own. When they got downstairs still laughing their mam shhed them, "Your fathers still asleep! If he hears you two being noisy before 8 you know what he'll have to do, don't you?" They nodded solemnly,

"Punish us," they said in unison. Their mother nodded sternly,

"Right remember to put your jumpers on, you don't want anyone seeing how naughty you've been do you?" Imogen shook her head, looking at the scars and bruises patterning her and her brothers arms, "But Mam-" she started before she was elbowed in the ribs. She looked round and her brother put his finger to his lips. If they had injections, the school would find out. And all this would end.


	3. Chapter 3

Imogen awoke with a start from the nightmare. She looked to her right and saw her brothers bed empty and made. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She told herself that the nightmare wasn't real, but that was a lie. It was true and had happened 7 years ago. Now they were 14 and living in Bethany Christian Home. Ianto came into the dark room and silently started getting ready for school. Why he got up so bleeding early she'd never know, "It's okay. I'm awake," she whispered into the silence. Ianto turned around and came over to her, turning the bedside lamp on, "Did I wake you?" She shook her head and said quietly, "I had a nightmare," Ianto was now sitting at the end of her bed, fiddling with the duvet which was now in a heap at the bottom for Imogen's tossing and turning during the night. Imogen sat up and flicked her hair out of her eyes sleepily, "It's fine, make the bed," she told him. He smiled and started to make it for her. Imogen knew he couldn't stand it when the room was untidy and wasn't in the mood to wind him up. Half an hour later most of the other children are awake and are all in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Imogen walked through the bathroom door and as she did, a tube of toothpaste barely missed her head. She picked it up and threw it back, understanding for once why her brother wakes up and gets ready at 6 in the morning. He is still in their room when she got back and is struggling to tie his tie. Imogen sighed and undid the massive knot he had managed to get in it and tied it for him. He mumbled, "Thank you," and started brushing his hair out of the state it was in with his sisters brush. Imogen got dressed in her school clothes, putting her blazer on to cover the long white scar that had remained on her left arm. Ianto handed her the brush and she put her dark brown hair into a long, loose side plait that fell to her waist.

Ianto and Imogen were 7 minutes late for school. They weren't late enough to have sign in at the office, but they did recieve a massive telling off from their form tutor. The other kids sniggered as they took their desk at the back of the class. Imogen heard one girl whisper, "OCD kid is late," and start giggling. Ianto heard them and his hand clenched on the table but he didn't say anything. Imogen took his hand into hers underneath the table and shot a long, hard stare at the girl. The last thing she heard her say to her friends was, "Oh great now his physco twins giving me the evils," Imogen sighed. There was no point getting worked up about it. Ianto and Imogen walked to their first lesson, English, alone. Since they found out about her brothers OCD they seemed convinced they would catch it. Ignorant bastards, thought Imogen.

In English, Imogen realised that she had missed last lesson due to a dental appointment and now had no idea what was going on, "Sir! I wasn't here last lesson," she called out. The teacher looked exasperated, "Well copy up Iantos notes then," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Imogen looked over at her brother and he obediently opened his book to the page labelled 4th November 1997. Imogen found herself reading his notes in disbelief. Different parts of the lesson were written in different coloured pen and labelled with revision notes in neat handwriting, "How do you complete all the work AND write it in different colours?" She whispered to her twin brother. If anyone ever wanted to see how different they were all they needed to do was look at their school books. Imogen opened her book to reveal equally neat handwriting, however the work was scattered over different parts of the page and there were small drawings in each corner. Plus, Ianto wrote his full name in the corner of every page. Last year when Imogen asked him why he did this he replied, "I'm scared that if a page falls out, no one will know its mine," Imogen had just shrugged, "Oh. Maybe I should do that aswell. I mean it would be a shame to loose my carefully planned out work," she teased. She was pulled back into the present by her teacher saying, "Right class pack your books away," Imogen closed her book that still had the same blank page it did at the start of the lesson, "Weeeellllll that was fun," she yawned. Ianto looked at her, mouth open,

"That's really not a good look," she said pushing his chin up with her finger,

"Did you not write any notes?" He asked quietly, as if he was scared that if anyone else heard Imogen would be locked up, "Does it matter? I'm not going to pass anyway, I'm stupid," she said matter of factly,

"No...your not. Well you wouldn't be if you at least tried!" He said, kindly at first but then annoyed, "Well thanks for your faith in me, bro," she replied sulkily as they walked through the corridors to their next lesson, Maths. Lining up outside maths, Ianto felt bad, "Sorry, Im. It's just if you don't pass these exams you won't ever get a good job," Imogen sighed, of course she already knew that, "I know Yan. I'm just bad at the whole studying thing," Ianto nodded and was about to say something when a teacher they had never seen before walked up and opened their classroom door, "Who is that?!" Imogen whispered to Ianto as the class began filing in, "New seating plan, Class!" The teachers English accent boomed. Imogen found herself clutching onto Iantos wrist, she didn't like where this was going. Ianto and Imogen were the last to be seated. By the time they got to the teacher there were only two seats left, one at the front of the classroom right on the left and one at the back right on the right, "Ok, girl you can sit at the front and you boy, you can sit at the back," The teacher smiled and took his place at the front of the class, "No," Imogen muttered under her breath,

"What did you say?" The teacher looked at her right in the eyes,

"I said no," Imogen said louder. The teacher was taken aback by her attitude, but didn't show it, "You will do as you're told, young lady,"

"No!" Imogen was shouting now,

"Get out of the class," The teacher ordered, pointing towards the door, "And you boy, sit at the back like I told you to," Ianto automatically sat where he had been told and opened his book to a fresh page. Imogen sat outside the door on the floor trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes. 10 minutes into the lesson the teacher came outside to find Imogen hugging her knees and crying uncontrollably, "Look I didn't mean to upset you..." He said gently, "Why don't you want to sit at the front anyway?" Imogen looked up her face red and stained with tears, "It's not the front," she said quietly, "I need to sit next to my brother," The teacher sat down, his back against the wall, understanding now,

"Ohh. That other boy? He's your...twin?" He asked. Imogen nodded, knowing he was going to change his mind about the seating arrangements. But he didn't, "I'm sorry...Imogen? But you have to sit at the front next to Gareth. Maybe it will be good for you to spend some time away from your brother," it was all Imogen could do not to kill her new maths teacher.

Sitting at the front next to Gareth was terrible. He kept trying to talk to her. Seriously? Why would she want to talk to him? If the teacher ever saw her turning around just to try and see Ianto, he would tap his plastic ruler on the table. Oh Yan this is hell, Imogen thought to herself repeatedly. Oh Immy this is hell, Ianto thought to himself repeatedly.

Later, at the Home, Imogen was in the kitchen eating a banana. She had hardly spoke to Ianto since the break between English and Maths. Now he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her, "Are they any bananas left?" He asked hungrily. They both had a weak spot for bananas. Imogen shook her head and handed him the remaining half of hers, "Here," she mumbled,

"Thanks," Ianto replied, taking the banana and chewing on it happily, "Are you going to do your maths homework?" He asked after a while. Imogen shook her head firmly, "But I could help you with-" he started,

"I'm not doing it Yan and your not doing it for me. I'm going to give that teacher the worst time of his teaching career," she said quietly and harshly. Ianto shrugged. He didn't talk to her during dinner. When everyone had to be in bed, Imogen felt bad and whispered into the darkness, "Night Ianto," He didn't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Imogen woke up quickly and as she violently bolted upright she hit Jack Harkness on the nose, "Um hi? Why were you watching me while I was asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, "Well I came round to make sure you hadn't turned off Iantos alarm again and he said that he couldn't wake you up," She lifted her chin as if to say "Ohhhh". Rubbing her eyes with a closed fist again Jack said, "By the way did you know you talk in your sleep?" Imogen turned a bright pink because she didn't remember what she was dreaming about, "Something about a maths lesson? You must have been quite upset because you were sort of crying in your sleep," Ianto came into the room suddenly with coffee and said, "Maths lesson?" Imogen's and Iantos blue eyes grew wide as they realised at the same time what she had been dreaming about. Ianto passed her her coffee and as he did he asked her, "Are you ok?" She nodded, took the mug and sipped, scolding her mouth, "Shit," she muttered and walked quickly into the kitchen, picked up a glass, filled it with water and drank it quickly. Jack came into the kitchen and put his hand on her shoulder, "Alright?" She nodded quickly and Jack continued, "I was just wondering if you needed a job?" Imogen looked at the older man quizzically, unsure of what he was offering, "Imogen, there is a job at Torchwood. If you want it. Assistant Medic, how does that sound?"

"It sounds...great," Imogen smiled genuinely,

"You start in half an hour, don't be late! I'll see you two later," He said heading for the door. Imogen gave him a small wave as he closed the door behind him. Ianto ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen to bring Imogen her coffee, "What was that all about?" Imogen smiled and replied with a slight wink, "I have a job," Ianto shook his head 5 times, "No, no, no, no and oh yeah no," Imogen's face fell. He felt harsh, but honestly feeling harsh is better than standing at his twin sisters funeral, "But why Yan?!" She wined, "I need a job! And you said Torchwood pays by the crown!"

"You do and it does, but seriously not Torchwood. You'd be dead in a week!" He shouted back, "Your so damn protective sometimes you know that?" She moaned. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair, "I know. Take the job, but if anything happens I'll..." Imogen looked up and said, "Yes? What will you do?" He shook his head and rested against hers, "Nothing. I wouldn't do anything," He let go of her arms and ran a finger of her scar, "They'll get suspicious if you keep wearing your jacket, maybe you should just tell them?" Imogen shook her head and said, "No. They wouldnt understand," She's probably right, Ianto thought, "I'm always right," she smiled cheekily.

Half an hour later they walked through the co door at exactly 7 thirty, "Right on time," Jack grinned at the 22 year olds, "Imogen if you go down to the med bay Owen has an alien parasite you could help him dissect," Imorgen agreed then walked towards the circular hole in the hub. Walking down the metal steps she said, "Hi...Owen? Jack said you needed some help?" She got to this level and he looked up, grinning. In front of him there was a dead squid-like creature resting on, "What is that a brain?" She asked,

"Yeah. That's what these things do. They reside in the brain until...well I don't know. I have only seen it once before," He finished a little sadly and when Imogen put her hand on his shoulder she could feel him shaking slightly, "Are you actually going to do any work?" Imogen heard a familiar welsh accent call down to her. She removed her hand from Owens shoulder as if it was a red hot flat and turned around, "Yeah we were just talking about the parasite," Ianto looked at her and thought, Oh is that what you were doing? "Yes Ianto it was now go back to whatever you do all day," She said bluntly and Owen looked at her in shock, "Imogen, he didn't say anything?"

"I know. We can kind of..." She paused, looking for the right word, "Sense what each other is thinking or feeling. It's pretty normal," She shrugged at the last sentence,

"So. What did he think?" Oh this should be fun, thought Owen,

"I can't tell EXACTLY but it was something along the lines of 'Oh is that what you were doing?'," Owen smiled back at her and couldn't help thinking 'Her eyes are truly truly gorgeous' He looked away, blushing, "Owen," Imogen whispered. He turned his head back to face her, "You know I really think that you're-" she broke off and Owen pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair as she did so, "Imogen!" She heard her brother yell. She pulled away and looked up at her brother guiltily, "I cannot believe you!" He continued,

"I'm sorry Yan, it was a mistake," she tried to explain,

"Damn right it was!" Ianto turned on his heel and stalked off in the direction of the archives. Imogen got up to go and follow him, but Owen caught hold of her hand, "Leave him. You have work to do here," She sat down again and smiled as Owen passed her a scalpel, "Lets get to work then," she replied.

6 hours later Imogen returned to Iantos flat to find him already there, "Ianto I'm sorry," she started, dropping the keys on the side table, "Leave it out," he replied, his voice hoarse, "I mean it. It was a mistake," she finished, sitting next to him on the sofa. He looked over at her and his angry face broke. He couldn't stay mad at her, ever, "It's ok. Just don't do it again, ok Im?" She nodded and turned on the tv to Pobol y Cwm. I hate that show, thought Ianto, "I know, you would rather watch Eastenders," she grinned at him, "We're not watching that either," replied Ianto quickly and he left to the kitchen to make some dinner.

After they had eaten it was getting late, "I'm tired, Im. I think I will just go to sleep,"

"Ok," she replied after a while. Ianto left the room and she said hastily, "I'm just going to the shop. To get some...to a get a toothbrush,"

"Ok, don't be long," he said. Oh I won't, she thought to herself grabbing her coat and heading out the door towards the block of flats Owen lives in.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked her,

"I just need to see you again!" She laughed. Owen laughed back and pulled her into his bed which at the moment had a purple silky sheet on it.

That night Imogen had another nightmare...


	5. Chapter 5

Imogen woke up normally for the first time in weeks. Well, if you count having your covers pulled off you and a yell in your ear of, "Wake up!" at half 7 in the morning as normal. The rest of the morning went smoothly; She got up, got dressed and walked downstairs with Ianto to get breakfast. That was what didn't go well. Half way though breakfast the doorbell rang and Imogen was on door duty. She sighed and moaned that someone else should get it. Reluctantly, she walked down the corridor and opened the door. Standing in front of her were her parents, "No. No!" She started off quietly then ended shouting running back into the kitchen, "What you yelling for?" Said one of the boys older than her. She shook her head, crying, "What is it?" Asked Ianto nervously, thought of course he already knew, "They're back, Yan," she choked through tears. At that the careworker and Ianto and Imogens social worker left the room to see what she was talking about. Through the door, Ianto and Imogen heard calm voices saying, "Look, Mr and Mrs Jones. Your visit was never approved. I'm sorry but your going to have to leave now," What their father said was a blur. He's probably pissed, thought Imogen, "NOW," the social worker said sternly and they heard the front door slam.

Half an hour later Ianto and Imogen were walking to school along Glen Road. There was a group of three girls in front of them who kept giggling endlessly. Imogen rolled her eyes and sighed. As she did so she heard the girl on the left whisper, "Don't look now, but them kids behind us? The boys a right nutter. Proper weirdo he is," the girls laughed again, "I believe the term is 'mentally unstable'" the girl in the middle whispered back. Ianto looked at them for a few minutes, wondering if they knew how terrible they were at whispering. He looked over at his sister who had bowed her head, "Yeah well anyway the girls a physco too. Honestly, weirdest kids in the world. He hardly says a word and she's got a right gob on her," she left girl continued. Imogen clenched her fists and was ready to introduce her fist to the girls mouth when Ianto grabbed her wrist, pulling her back, "We can't have any trouble," he muttered,

"So what are we going to say? If the visit gets approved then..." Imogen was cut off by Ianto saying sharply, "Then we say no," Imogen looked at him sorrowfully,

"But they are our parents, Yan," Ianto stopped and stared at her in disbelief,

"For gods sake, Im. Do you not remember what they were like? He abused us, Immy, and she just stood there and watched," Imogen shrugged, can't argue with the facts, "We have that...test today," Ianto continued, "So all the teachers can see for sure that we're not normal. Apparently they've got an 'expert' in," Ianto rolled his eyes and Imogen just nodded, not listening. She was thinking how nice it would be to just have a normal family, "Oh thanks," Ianto muttered,

"Stay out my head," she teased, gently hitting him with her school bag,

"Impossible. That's why we're having these tests remember? Because I can't,". They arrived at school on time again for the 5th day in a row. After form, Ms Pickett their science teacher led them to a room at the end of the corridor. Standing outside the door was a man with brown hair, breeches and a long military coat, "Okay. Are you ready for the examination?" He said. Imogen noted that he had a loud American accent that filled the room. The both nodded and followed him into the cold room. They were sat on either ends of the classroom, facing the wall. Just before they started the test Ianto heard the teacher say to the strange man, "It's strange, unlike anything. They don't talk, but they put the exact same wording on each answer," Imogen picked up her pen and began writing. She didn't know how to explain, but...but it was like having two people operate the same brain except the same two people were also operating another brain.

5 hours later their social worker came into the room and sat down across from them on a stool, "Your parents visit has been approved, but only if you want to," Ianto looked frantically at his sister. Give them another chance. They could have changed, thought Imogen. Ianto nodded, "Ok. We will see them," They didn't know it, but they had just made the biggest mistake of their lives...

For the first time in weeks, Imogen woke up frantically in the middle of the night. Breathing heavily she quickly recollected where she was. Nightmares had always been a problem for Imogen, even when she didn't have anything to be frightened of. When she was younger the nightmares were so sudden and violent she had to go to bed wearing a bike helmet because of the thrashing she did in the night. If Ianto had nightmares, he certainly didn't show it. He slept peacefully with a small smile on his face whereas Imogen tossed and turned and woke up hot and sweaty with a scream. The scar on her arm reminded her of her recent dream. The glint of the broken mirror piercing her skin. The frightenenly red blood that came pouring out. The wicked grin of her father reflected 100 times of the shards of mirror. That was before bed time when she was six. She didn't know it at the time, but whilst cutting her skin, her dad had cut through an artery. She awoke the night after with a massive pain in her arm. Her hair, her pyjamas and her sheets were caked in blood. Aft that she spent a week in hospital for blood loss, "I don't think we've done the right thing Ianto..." She whispered to her sleeping brother in the darkness. What she didn't know was that Ianto was very much awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Imogen awoke to Owen sitting at the bottom of the bed wearing work clothes, "Hi," She said tiredly. Owen smiled slightly and got off the bed. Imogen followed him and got an orange juice carton out of the fridge and drank it without even pouring a glass, "Shouldn't you be going home?" Owen said eventually,

"What's the time?" She replied. Owen looked at his watch then replied,

"Ten past 7," Imogen shook her head,

"Not yet," Owen nodded then hugged her gently. After ten minutes of standing in silence Imogen went and got dressed in yesterday's clothes, "I'll see you at work," she said,

"Where are you going?" Owen asked before she left,

"Home," she said waving Iantos spare door key.

Imogen stepped through the cog door, "Where were you this morning?!" Her brother yelled. Imogen sighed and said, "Out. I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself," He shook his head, "Yeah right! So you woke up early?" Imogen shrugged,

"What's the big deal? I woke up early and went out," Ianto looked at her, his eyes locking on hers, "Oh you are such a bad liar!" Imogen stared back at him fists clenched looking like she was ready to murder him, "You think because you're not happy that no one else can be!" Ianto flinched, that hurt, "I hate you, really I do," she continued. By now the rest of the team had gathered round in silence. Imogen ran out towards the cog door, tears welling in her eyes. Gwen looked ready to follow her but Owen put his hand up to stop her, "I'll go after her," Owen ran out in the same direction. Gwen, Tosh and Jack were still staring at Ianto. He shrugged and muttered, "What?" then stalked out in the other direction.

Jack walked into the archives on the bottom floor then smiled, "You looked ready to hit her back there," he said carefully. Ianto shook his head,

"I wouldn't have," he replied after a while,

"You don't know that," Jack said,

"I do," Ianto said shortly and sharply. Jack smiled,

"Good. You're not like that, I know," Ianto shook his head once more,

"That's not why," Oh if only I could tell you, he thought.

Owen found Imogen sitting against a wall, hugging her knees with her face covered by hair. He sat down next to her and said, "That was harsh you know," She looked up for a second and Owen grinned at her, "He's harsh," Owen put his arm around her waist, she straightened her legs out and rested her head on his shoulder, "Maybe. But isnt that what brothers are meant to be? Harsh?" He said after a few minutes. Imogen looked up at him, considering it for a minute, "I guess..." She said slowly, "But he needs to grow up. I have my own life," she continued. Owen pulled her closer to him until they heard behind them, "Let go of my sister!" Owen turned his head to face Ianto, but didn't remove his arm. It was Imogen who pulled away and stood up, "It's not up to you! He was just being nice!" She yelled at him, "Nice?! Owen doesn't do nice!" He scoffed,

"You don't know the real him?" Ianto laughed,

"And you do?" Imogen paused and looked around for the first time. Owen had got up and was standing behind her. Jack, Gwen and Tosh were standing on the other side of the short wall, "Yes..." She finally replied. Ianto looked at her for a second then shouted at her, "I can't believe you! Ffwcin Slebog!"

"Okay lets take this insi-" Jack was cut off by Owen thumping Ianto in the face. Imogen fell to the ground in shock and pain. Owen looked over at Ianto, mouth bleeding and then to Imogen who was holding her mouth in pain, "Am I missing something here." He asked, gesturing between the two of them to Jack.

"I think you have some explaining to do, don't you?" Jack said walking into his office with Ianto and Imogen following on behind. Shall I explain or you, Ianto thought. I will, replied Imogen with thought, "Am I interrupting you?" Jack spoke again while Ianto and Imogen looked at each other as if in a daze, "No," said Imogen slowly, "We can read each others minds. That's sounds dramatic, it's not meant to. You know what fraternal twins are?" Jack nodded and indicated for her to continue, "Unidentical twins, yeah," Jack scoffed, they looked exactly the same apart from the obvious opposite gender, "Which is what TECHNICALLY we are. Means that should have different DNA. But we, er, don't," she shrugged as if she had said it a million times, "Our minds are connected by some...physic link. His thoughts are my thoughts and his pain is my pain," Jack took in all of this information and looked as though he was going to say something when Ianto spoke up, "Though of course you already know that," Ianto glared at Jack,

"I don't know what you mean," Jack replied, confused,

"Don't say that. It was you, at the school 7 years ago," Jacks eyes opened wide as he realised what Ianto was getting at, "I didn't know your names, I promise. Don't you think I would have said something?" He said calmly, "Owen will check you over. We'll see if we can't sort out this mystery once and for all," Ianto and Imogen followed Jack towards the med bay.

Owen shone the light into Imogen's eye, illuminating her bright blue eye. Tosh passed him the retina scanner and he held it up to her eye, expecting it to register as 'UNKNOWN'. When it didn't he waved the device in the air for everyone to see that it clear said 'JONES, IANTO'. Ianto shrugged as if this wasn't a big shock for him. Behind Imogen Owen had got out a blood test needle, "Do you want the quip about feeling a small prick," Imogen shook her head and turned it away from her arm, she hated blood. Ianto laughed at her as she winced at the needle piercing her skin. Jack stood up suddenly and said, "We can't sit about here all day. Owen, Imogen finish off here. The rest of you back to work,"

"What am I meant to do?" Yelled Imogen after Jack,

"You're a nurse!" He replied without even breaking stride. Owen grinned st her then took out the wheel of blood samples, spinning them as he did so. Imogen took her own blood sample, put a drop of blood onto a glass slide and under the microscope. Zooming in further she looked at the DNA structure of her blood, "Catch," Owen called, throwing a small tube at her. She caught it expertly and looked at the label, 'IANTO, JONES'. Putting another drop of blood onto another slide she slid it under another microscope. Again, she zoomed in, "Okay...Just to be sure," Imogen put two more drops of their blood onto two more slides and put them in a machine. Seconds later the results were projected onto the brick wall of the lab. Another couple of computer clicks and seconds later text flashed at the bottom reading 'DNA recognised as JONES, IANTO'

"Well that's it then. I think we need to update our system," Owen fiddled with the computer for a minute and the text changed to 'DNA recognised as JONES, IANTO/IMOGEN' Imogen laughed, "One thing I don't understand. It's physically impossible for you to have the same DNA. I could believe it if, um, you weren't different sexes," Imogen smiled, "It's like you're a copy, exactly of each other, but we must be missing something," Owen paused for a moment, in deep thought, "Ianto come 'ere a moment," Ianto obediently stepped down the metal stairs to receive a punch in the face. He staggered back, alarmed, "Shit Owen what was that for?" Shouted Imogen holding her eye. Owen grinned wickedly, "You'll see,"

10 minutes later a bruise was forming around Iantos right eye, "Okay sit down both of you. Jack come and watch," Jack walked into the med bay and stood at the balcony area, watching. Ianto had a purpley bruise around his whereas Imogen did not. Owen pressed his hand against Iantos eye and him and Imogen flinched. Owen did the same to Imogen, but nothing happened. Jack nodded, understanding what Owen meant, "So Imogen isn't physically hurt, it's just a telepathic connection. Right, but isn't that normal? Twins have a faint one, Identical and fraternal," Owen nodded,

"But not this strong. We must be missing something," At that very moment a beeping came from Tosh's computer, "Rift activity monitor," whispered Owen, "THAT'S IT! The rift! A rift in space and time running through Cardiff increasing telepathic strengths until eventually... No that will never happen," Imogen looked at Owen confused, "Until what Owen?" She said slightly annoyed, "It becomes more than telepathic,"


	7. Chapter 7

It was 11pm and Owen and Jack were the only people inside the whole of Torchwood. Owen was in the med bay, puzzling over the events of the day. Jack walked slowly down the rounded steps of the med bay and said, "What happens when the link becomes more than telepathic," Owen looked round in alarm then calmed, "Well where do we start? They'll talk at the same time. We won't know which one of them we are speaking to, nor which one of them answer. They'll physically have the same injuries, same everything," Jack nodded, understanding, "But we can break the link, right? Before it gets to that stage?" Owen frowned then nodded, "Yes, it wouldn't be easy but yes we could..." Jack stopped and looked and Owen, "But?" He prompted,

"I don't think we should," Jack looked at him like he was some kind of mad man, "Are you crazy? Why not? This isn't just some sick experiment!" He hissed,

"Think about it. You've had someone knowing your feelings, feeling your pain from before you were born. You have never been lonely and there has been always someone to talk to," A look of realisation came across Jacks face, "Then after 22 years that gets taken away. You'd feel lost, alone and basically: frightened," Jack nodded, he agreed with Owen.

.

Imogen whispered into the night, "I'm sorry. Know that,"

"I know," Ianto replied quickly, "Goodnight Imogen," Imogen sighed,

"Goodnight Ianto,"

That night Imogen dreamed again...

Ianto and Imogen sat on the sofa of the physiatrists office, "Imogen? Ianto? You can come now," the friendly mans voice called from the door of the office. Imogen looked at her brother. It had been 2 weeks since he had been diagnosed with OCD. They normally notice it before the age of 10, but Imogen guessed they just he was weird anyway. They were now sitting in the office of Mr. Wedderburn. He was talking to them about something or other, but it was very easy to get lost in his voice. It was a Scottish one, soft and gentle. They could trust him. Ianto prodded Imogen in the ribs, "Wha-?" She said, dazed, "How are you Imogen?" She nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine," the physiatrist smiled,

"How is school?" She pulled a face which made him laugh,

"Its school. School is school," He made some notes that she guessed said "Imogen still hates school". Mr. Wedderburn looked up and asked one more question, "What about nightmares you have?" Imogen sighed and looked at her brother who nodded,

"I had one last night. I was falling into water," she looked up and said almost dramatically, "and then I died," Mr. Wedderburn nodded sympathetically, "You must remember it isn't real Imogen and you will wake up. Now I think that's all for today, you can go outside while I speak with your social worker,"

Through the door, Imogen could hear them talking quietly, "Ianto is doing well but I am worried about Imogen. She relies on her brother too much and vice versa. They need to be separated in class and at home otherwise they will never live their own lives," Imogen heard their social worker reply yes as tears pricked in her eyes, "One more thing before you go. I think Imogen does have problems with her anger and nightmares," As the door opened Imogen sprung back as if it was charged with electricity. She looked up from the sofa breathlessly as their social worker walked in, "Ready to go?" They nodded and they got drove to school in the blue fiat. Imogen rested her head on the cold window as the street names whizzed by and they pulled up in the school car park.

They arrived at school late, not too late but late all the same. The teacher opened the door and said, "Decided to join us, you two?" The class sniggered as Ianto and Imogen took their seats on Green Table. The class was working through their mock SATS papers, correcting mistakes and generally complaining to miss that they didn't get enough marks. Before the teacher returned to her place at the front of the class, Ianto saw their social worker talking to her. He heard the word "sitting" and "together". He frowned, but his face had returned to normal a second later when his sister looked at him, "How did you do?" She asked, nodding towards his mock paper, "5c" he pulled a face, "You?" Imogen shrugged, "4a/5c,"

"Okay class new sitting plan stand in a line at the back of the class," Ianto looked worried as they stood in the far corner of the classroom on the navy blue rug that lined one corner of the classroom. The teacher was reading out people's names, "And Ianto," Ianto turned around confused, he hadn't been listening to her, "Sit next to Cerys please on Red table," He sat down, mildly confused and frightened, "Green table: Mickey, Cristyn, Ceredig, Anna and Imogen," Mickey, Cristyn, Ceredig and Anna arranged themselves, but Imogen stood where she was, "Sit down Imogen," She shook her head quickly and ran out the classroom.

Now she was out of the school and she didn't know where she was going. Walking along the bay she pulled out a 2 pound coin she had in her pocket. Ah atleast I won't starve, she thought. God I'm stupid I should have just taken it, she kept thinking. Behind her it sounded like someone was using a leaf blower. Oh use a rake, Imogen thought, annoyed. She turned around to see a blue...box appear from nowhere. Putting her hand over her mouth in a gasp she ran for cover behind the bay wall. It appeared on one of the stone slabs by the water tower, the door opened and...

Imogen awoke to shaking. It took her a minute to work out where she was and who was shaking her. Her bed and Ianto, "You're, no, WE'RE going to be late!" He yelled when she opened her eyes, "What's the time?" Se said sleepily, "20 past 7!" He replied chucking clothes at her. She rolled her eyes at him then hurriedly started getting dressed. Wearing a loose grey top that said 'ROCK PUNK CLAM', black leggings with small spikes running down the outside of each leg and a sleeveless black zippy jacket with lots of pockets she headed to the bathroom. She squirted a blob of toothpaste on her brothers brush and started brushing her teeth. I really need to get a brush, she thought then spat out the minty foam in her mouth. She lined her eyes with a bright black liquid eye liner with a wing at each end, "Ok let's go," she said quickly, but carefully, putting a faded red lipstick on. She ran into the living room and grabbed Iantos car keys from the table, "Here, Im," he called from the door holding his hands out in front of him. She threw them and heard them caught with a jingle.

They weren't too late, 10 minutes or so? Imogen sloped off to the med bay to help Owen and Ianto went down to the archives. He wanted to at least finish G today, "I've got something for you," Owen grinned as Imogen walked down the steps,

"Oh yeah?" She grinned back,

"Yeah," She tossed her something white. She opened it up to find a lab coat,

"Oh my god that's so cool! Thank you!" She laughed and took her jacket off, sliding the lab coat on, "So what do we have to do today?"

"Nothing yet," Owen shrugged,

"So what DO we do all day?" Owen laughed and walked over to her. He brushed the hair out of her eye and said, "Nothing," Imogen smiled slightly and Owen kissed her gently, but she pulled away, "I can't Owen. I just can't," Owen looked at her upset and said quietly, "Why?"

"I just can't," She left the med bay and took the lift down to the archives. Ianto barely looked up from his clipboard, "Hi," when Imogen didn't answer he looked up properly and said, "Are you ok?" with a slight frown on his face. She nodded. Ianto looked her up and down: She had her hands in her front pockets and the look in her eye she gets when she's lying, "I'm just tired," Ianto nodded, she was telling the truth, "I always tell the truth," she said indignantly. Ianto tried to stifle a laugh, and failed. God I am so tired, thought Imogen, "Why don't-" Ianto started but his sentence was cut short by Imogen falling to the stone floor of the archives, "Jack, Owen get into the archives. It's Imogen," Ianto yelled, pressing a finger to the button on his comms.

"She's asleep," Owen said after looking at the test results they had run on her,

"We can see that Owen!" Ianto cried, annoyed. Owen gave him a look then continued,

"No, she's literally asleep. Nothing physically wrong with her. She didn't faint she just fell asleep," Ianto looked at him as if he was stupid, "While she was standing up and talking?"

"Yes," came an answer. They all looked around, that wasn't Owen who said that. Behind them was a man. An old man. He was wearing a cravat, "Who are you?" Said Ianto, slowly and cautiously, "I'm Bilis. Bilis Manger," The team looked around at each other then Jack said, "What do you want?"

"This girl. She needs to be reminded," Bilis replied,

"Of what?!" Hissed Jack,

"The past," and with that he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is set before the team meet Bilis in Captain Jack Harkness. All will de clear at the end of the fic. And for those people who want some Ianto/Jack action, I'm sorry budon't not really a fan of their relationship. Not homophobic I just think Ianto could do better than someone who is always flirting anis going after everyone else. I will try to get some more Janto though, for you!**

**This is a sort of prologue to the chapter:**

* * *

Imogen awoke in an endless white room. She squinted, the light coming from the walls...no there were no walls...was too bright. An average height, old man walked out of no where. He looked like he had just stepped out of the 1940s or something, "Hello? What is this place?" She said, not sure if he was real or not,

"This is nowhere," he replied and quite suddenly came walking towards her,

"What do you mean nowhere? Where am I?!" She finished off in a yell,

"This is the empty space between dreams and reality. A void that leads from the present, to the past," The man smiled evily,

"I don't understand. Who are you?" She asked as he walked away from her. Further and further away. He stopped and turned on his heel, "I'm Bilis," Then he disappeared into the light. Or was Imogen disappearing into the light?

* * *

"Happy Birthday, my baby!" Imogen woke up grumpily and pulled the covers back over her head. Her mam pulled them back a bit too violently and knocked the card and present out of her own hands. Ianto, already showered and dressed, picked them up again. Imogen looked at the clock: 7am! Trust Ianto to be up EARLY on their birthday AND the summer holidays, she thought, "Oh thanks," he said, monotone. She sat up and grinned, "Oh don't mention it," Ianto thrust the card into her open hands and she opened it, ripping the envelope slightly. Ianto snatched the ruined envelope off her and smoothed it out, then placed it on the bedside table of the small room. Imogen opened the card and revealed a pink sparkly card with a number 15 on it. Ah typical, she thought, I hate pink. She opened the rectangular parcel and a thick book fell into her lap. She turned it over and saw a blue car coming out of clouds. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets," she read, "Great, thanks mam," She didn't know if Ianto had got the same, but he could read it to her. She loved the first book when it came out last year, but she couldn't sit down and read a whole book. She got dressed in a red swishy summer dress, pulled a face at the card then threw it carelessly on her unmade bed. She felt daggers at the back of her head, "What?" She said without turning round, making for the door,

"It was you who said we should give them a chance. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I AM! It's just I hate pink," She felt Ianto roll his eyes behind her and he followed her out of the room. When they got downstairs the smell of pancakes wafted into the room, "Mmmm. My favourite!" Imogen grinned, they wouldn't have got this at home. No wait, this was home now. At least for 2 weeks. They sat down at the table and their mum put the plate of pancakes on the worn wooden table. Imogen licked her lips and grabbed a plate of 3 pancakes, "Wait! There's something missing," Ianto looked at her, annoyed. He wanted to eat the pancakes. She ran into the kitchen and soon came back holding a cutlery knife and 2 bananas and some whippy cream, "Perfect," she said squirting a pile of cream on top of her stack of pancakes and tossing chopped bananas over it. She did the same to Iantos and he didn't protest.

4 hours after they finished breakfast, Ianto and Imogen were walking across the bay. Ianto always knew what was coming, "And that's where the...thing appeared," she said pointing towards one of the stone slabs by the water tower, "No it wasn't. It doesn't exist," he said with no expression, pulling her arm down from where it was pointing to. Imogen huffed, "It was!" She cried, pushing him away from her, "And then this man stepped out and-" Ianto rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time she had mentioned the man, "And he was wearing a black leather jacket and he had a blonde friend, right?" He finished for her. She nodded, "Right. It was real!"

"If it was real, which it wasn't, you should forget about it. It was 5 years ago," He changed the subject, "Do you want some chips?" He held out a 5 pound note and they headed for the Fish 'n' Chips shop that was right on the edge of the bay.

They sat on the wall, eating their chips and swinging their legs, "I just want a normal life, you know?" Imogen said randomly. Ianto nodded, he knew the feeling,

"By normal you mean?" Imogen looked at him funny and said,

"Our parents, obviously," Ianto nodded with relief,

"Obviously," Imogen's mouth formed a small 'O' as she realised what Ianto was getting at, "Yan, I wouldn't-"

"It's fine!" He snapped, "I know you didn't mean that," he laughed and took a chip from her packet, "My chip!" She moaned,

"I paid for them," He reminded her, stealing another one and dipping it in the small pot of mayonnaise, "Point," she laughed,

"Imogen," Ianto said, suddenly serious. She looked at him quizzically, "What do you want to do? You know as a job?" She thought for a second, with her mouth in a small pout. After a while she shrugged and said, "A doctor, I guess," Ianto burst into laughter and half the packet of chips fell onto the floor, "You're terrified of blood!" He said threw laughter. She pouted harder this time and pushed him off the wall, "Owch!" She laughed at him and turned around when she heard a familiar irish voice behind her, "Happy birthday, Immy," A small smile played on her lips,

"Hey Deaglan. Where have you been?" He walked over to her and gently swung her hand in his, "Oh, around. Here and there," He kissed her gently on the cheek and she turned a light shade of pink, "Do I get a present?" She broke the awkward silence. He grinned and took a small package out of his pocket and put it in her open hand. She opened it and put her hand to her mouth. It was a silver four leaf clover simply saying the word 'Love' on. She turned around and Deaglan scraped her hair out of the way to put it on. When the clasp was done up he pulled a silver necklace from his own neck that had a clover shaped hole cut from it. She looked at it closely and read aloud, "I want you to stay with me for the rest of my life...Oh my god, it's beautiful," She almost cried as she hugged him. As she hugged him, Imogen ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Deaglan pulled away when they heard a cough behind them. Imogen spun on her heel, "We should probably..." Ianto started, Imogen picked up her shoulder bag and turned around to say goodbye to Deaglan, but Deaglan was already gone, "Sorry Im," She shook her head,

"It's fine,"

* * *

"What do you want?" Imogen shouted at Bilis. He had reappeared out of the white light and was now standing over her, "I want you to remember," Imogen got to her feet and said quietly, "Remember what?" Bilis shook his head,

"I'm not sure yet. Something you know. Something hidden,"

"So what's with the dreams?" She wondered aloud,

"I will go through the whole of your past if I have to. To find the thing you know," Imogen was almost in tears, "I don't know anything! Nothing important," Bilis laughed and disappeared. When he disappeared, Imogen could have sworn she heard clock ticking.


	9. Chapter 9

Owen looked at the machine when he heard a loud beeping. He tapped some keys then shook his head, "What is it?" He jumped when he heard Jacks voice behind him. He shook his head again, "Her breathing and heart rate just increased dramatically," Jack looked concerned,

"Is that bad?" Owen tapped a few more keys on the keyboard,

"Impossible to tell. It's gone now," Owen looked confused and Jack paced the room unknowingly, "So Bilis wants her for something. What?" Jack bit his nail while he tried to think of an answer, "As far as we know, all he has done is put her in a sleep right?" Owen nodded,

"As far as we know, yeah," Jack was looking more and more confused by the minute. What did this...alien? want with a 22 year olds dreams? "You won't save her you know," Jack started and turned around at the voice of Bills Manger, "What do you want with her dreams?" Bilis laughed a cruel and quiet laugh,

"Oh, Captain Jack Harkness you know better than anyone. Dreams are memories and memories unlock so many things," Jack understood and nodded, but then said, "What do you want to unlock?" Bilis laughed again,

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you," he looked shocked for a second then continued, "but of course, you can't die. Can you, Captain?" And with that he was gone.

* * *

"Hello I'm Anwen, your social worker. Shall we get in the car now?" Imogen nodded. Ianto was busy doing his sad-eye-thing whilst 'Anwen' talked to her like she was 2. They climbed in the car and all they could hear as it drove away was their mothers shrieks of, "You can't take them off me!" Imogen didn't know where they were going but had been told it was 'safe' and there 'was nothing to be worried about'. Yeah, right.

7 pairs of eyes watched them as they walked through the large, wooden double doors. All of them seemed so much older and bigger than them that even Imogen felt intimidated. Everything that day had gone so quickly. Imogen and Ianto had been in the heads office sitting on the sofa since 9 am while the headmistress made calls to social services. Ianto hadn't said anything to Imogen or anyone since Anwen arrived at the school. He didn't need to, they felt the same. Anwen led them to a small office at the end of the corridor that was carpeted with a red and gold diamond pattern. Inside there were 2 people, a man and a woman. The man introduced himself as Bryn and the woman as Rhona. Imogen and Ianto were then told to go to the living room and make themselves at home while the adults had a little 'chat'. Imogen sighed, they couldn't have made it more obvious they were talking about her and Ianto. They left the room but they certainly didn't go to the living room. Imogen sat down next to the oak door and cupped her hand to her ear, "Im what are yo-"

"Shh!" she hissed back. All she could hear was a muffled conversation:

"Ianto Carian Jones and Imogen Cerys Jones. Parents Aled Jones and Liliwen Jones. One older sister Rhiannon Jones,"

"So where is she?" That was the man speaking,

"Left home apparently, as soon as she was sixteen which was 2 weeks ago. There is no way she couldn't have been aware of what was happening," Anwen replied,

"What was happening?" That was the woman. Imogen pulled away from the door at that point and took her worried brothers hand, "Don't worry, it's nothing," she lied, "Lets go to the living room," He nodded nervously. He knows I'm lying, Imogen thought to herself, "Yeah I know," he whispered and Imogen smiled at him.

5 minutes later Ianto and Imogen were crowded by 7 children between the age of 8 and 15, "So whatcha doin' in care then?" A cockney accent shouted,

"What are you doing in Wales?" Imogen replied sourly. An older boy with brown spiky hair and pale green eyes stepped in front of Imogen and Ianto and said, "A'right shush your noise. They've obviously had a rough day," Ianto nodded gratefully and sat down on the nearby sofa. Imogen, still holding his hand, had no choice but to sit down too. She didn't want to let go of his hand. Not yet. The mysterious boy sat next to them then said gently, "Why is you twos in care though? You just got dumped on us like it weren't planned," Imogen sighed. This question would come sooner or later, "Our teachers called the social didn't they? Our dad...he weren't that nice," Imogen paused before lifting up her sleeve to her school jumper. She looked expectantly at Ianto who sighed then obediently did the same. 6 people gasped. The boy just looked at them with a hurt expression in his eyes, "Thats rough, Mae'n ddrwg. You are...?" He looked at them quizzically as if to ask them their names, "Imogen," Ianto said nodding towards his sister,

"Ianto," Imogen said poking her brother in the cheek. The boy nodded,

"Dafydd," He said with a smile. His teeth were white and shiny and Imogen knew that whatever happened, they would always have at least one friend here. Dafydd looked over at Ianto, "Kid, you're not very chopsy are you?" He said laughing, "Let your chwaer do all the talkin' for you," Ianto nodded. He was fiddling with a thread that had come loose on the sofa. It was only then that Imogen noticed the mess around them. Board games were emptied on the floor and there were glasses half filled with drink scattered across the room, "Maybe we should go somewhere...tidier?" Imogen whispered. Dafydd nodded but was laughing quietly, "You'll struggle to find it, biwt. Everywhere's a tip in this house," Imogen laughed back slightly, but led Ianto out to the hallway which seemed to be atleast a little tidier. Ianto seemed to relax then and said to Dafydd, "I don't talk a lot. I just listen," Imogen laughed, "He's weird that's what he is. Doesn't like mess or noise,"

It was midnight and Ianto, Imogen and the rest of the kids were all in the living room. Adrianna, the cockney girl from before, had picked the lock. Apperantly this was the tradition when new kids arrived and because there were two, they had an extra special midnight feast. Imogen expected all this food was black market, that or stolen. She didn't care. Thinking about it, all the food they had at home was probably stolen. Dafydd cleared his throat and said, "Really though? Why are you here?" Imogen sighed and rolled her eyes, "I told you. Our teachers called the social because our dad hurt us. Our mam made us put our jumpers on top of our bruises, but we had injections so..." Dafydd nodded, understanding their story, "And how old are you both?"

"We're both seven," Ianto said through a mouth full of food. Dafydd and a few of the other kids raised their eyebrows, "Twins? Well you're the youngest we got here and..." Adrianna looked them both up and down and finished Daydd's sentence, "You're just the right size," Imogen and Ianto looked at each other, confused. Dafydd and Adrianna looked at each other, excited.

* * *

**"Shush your noise" - Shut up**

**"(That's) Rough" - (That's) bad**

**"Mae'n ddrwg" - I'm sorry**

**"Chopsy" - Chatty/Talkative**

**"chwaer" - Sister**

**"Biwt" - Short for beautiful, just a way of saying friend**


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto sat on the hub sofa, his head in his hands. He didn't notice Tosh sit beside him until she put her thin, light brown arm around him, "I don't get it. What does he want?" Tosh shook her head,

"I don't know Ianto. I don't know," she trailed off. Ianto looked up and his eyes were red from tears, "When he does get what he wants, what will happen to her?" Ianto whispered. Tosh turned her head away, pretending she hadn't heard, "Tosh. Truthfully?" She turned back around and looked uneasy, "Truthfully? I don't know but it can't be good," Ianto sighed loudly and put his head back in his hands, "Hey, don't worry. We can stop it, of course we can," Ianto looked up once more and shook his head firmly, "No. We are just sitting here and we don't even know what he is looking for," Ianto stood up and stalked out of the room.

Tosh sat in silence on the sofa until she heard a voice behind her, "I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell," Tosh got up quickly and walked cautiously towards Bilis, "What is it?" Bilis shook his head,

"Promise," he reminded her. Tosh sighed then nodded,

"I promise,"

"I shall walk the earth and my hunger will know no bounds," Tosh was left in shock and horror when Bilis disappeared and Jack came running into the room, "Tosh what is it?!" He shouted.

"Try googling it again," Ianto said impatiently. Gwen pulled at her hair and clicked the search button again, "I'm trying but I keep getting redirected to weight watchers!" Ianto sighed with frustration, "Move over," he said after Gwen made a few more failed attempts and he pushed her out of the way, "There!" He said triumphantly after a few minutes of clicking and tapping at a keyboard, "1996, beginning of January. 12 people killed. Mostly between 16 and 30. Names given as...oh shit," Ianto swore as his eyes drifted over the list of the dead, "Shit shit shit!" He yelled louder.

* * *

"Don't you think you should focus more on exams than your boyfriend?" Ianto said, frustrated. Imogen rolled her eyes and picked up her school bag that was dumped on the red beanbag in their room. Before leaving their room she bent over to check her straightened brown hair was in place. Rhona wasn't too happy when she came back from their parents with red dip dyed hair, but what could she do? Ianto was growing more frustrated, "Imogen!" His sister turned around and sighed, "Wake up Ianto, it only takes one of us to revise,"

"And that's going to be me?" He was annoyed that she had said that. She would do anything to get out of school work, "Might as well be, you like studying!" Imogen shrugged, "Im not taking Biology," he reminded her, "Just chemistry and physics and you need all three," he continued. Imogen sighed, beaten, "Maybe I don't want to be a doctor anymore," Ianto laughed at her,

"You kidding? You want it more than anything," Imogen rolled her eyes then went down to breakfast. They sat next to each other while they ate their Cheerios, but didn't say anything. They didn't need to. Finally, though, Ianto spoke up, "I'll help you revise, if you want. Tonight?" Imogen looked shifty then said, "Sorry. I'm...I'm going out tonight," Ianto dropped his spoon on the table and stormed out, but not before scowling at her.

Imogen felt bad as she walked to school, alone at first. 10 minutes away from the school gates she met up with her best friend Cerys Wilson and they laughed about boys and music with their arms linked. Cerys was great, but she wasn't the same as Ianto. He knew everything about her and things Cerys would never understand. But that's why he wasnt talking to her now. When they fell out, they fell out bad. They reached the school and a voice out of nowhere called to them, "Hey, Immy," Imogen smiled and turned around, Deaglan. Deaglan grinned at her and moved closer to her, "I'm just gonna...go," Cerys said awkwardly. Imogen waved at her then turned to Deaglan, "You just always appear, you know?" He laughed and took her hand in his, "I know. So first day of year 11? How's this gonna work out for us?" Imogen shrugged then replied,

"Probably not going to," she sighed then linked her arm through his,

"Ok what's wrong?" Deaglan stopped and pushed her hair out of her face. Imogen shook his hand away and then apologised, "It's just Ianto. He wants me to study more," Deaglan laughed, "Well he's right! You should study more. Your taking, what, ten million A-levels?" Imogen laughed and shook her head, "Five, actually. Well atleast that's how many Ms Barnett says I should take if I want to get into University of Wales," They had walked across to the upper school where the rest of the Year 11s were huddling from the rain. This year they had to get in a day earlier than the Year 8s, 9s and 10s so they could look after the Year 7s on their first day. Imogen was probably going to murder an 11 year old before the day was through and was dreading the day ahead of her. Ianto was standing by the far wall with Gareth and David. They were talking, but she didn't know what about. Ianto had blocked her out of his head. Imogen took a deep breath and walked over to where they were standing, "If you don't mind boys," Ianto looked up, startled by her voice. Gareth and David shrugged and moved away from them to join the rest of the new Year 11s, "What do you want Imogen?" Ianto was holding an umbrella so Imogen ducked under it to shelter herself from the rain, "To say sorry," she whispered. Ianto looked her in the eye and sighed, "You don't need to, ok?" Imogen nodded and huddled closer under the umbrella, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you," Ianto warned just as Imogen hugged him tight. Ianto sighed. He was defeated and hugged her back.

* * *

"I don't get why your doing this!" Imogen yelled at Bilis. She walked across the white mist towards him, "Surfacing my old memories. What are you looking for?" Bilis laughed, "I want to unlock death," Imogen shuddered. What he had just said did not sound good, "If you find what you want? What will happen to me?" Bilis walked closer towards her and stated simply, "Then you die,"


	11. Chapter 11

Imogen had woken up that morning to study for once. At 6 am she was lying on her bed with her books spread out around her. She propped herself up with her elbows with a mess of duvet and pillows at her feet, "Imogen what are you doing?" Ianto said sleepily, shielding his eyes from the bright light, "Studying," Ianto sat bolt upright and looked over at all her school books, "Oh my god it's true! You're actually studying at..." He turned his upside down alarm clock over and checked the time, "Ten past six!" Imogen laughed and chewed on her pen, "I don't understand a blessed word of this though," Ianto got up and sat next to her on the bed, rubbing his eyes, "Carry the two," he mumbled, pointing at the second column in her addition. Imogen frowned then did as he said. Soon her frown changed to a smile, "Thanks,". They sat on Imogen's bed for ages, Imogen revising whilst Ianto pointed out her mistakes and helped her organise her work better. Suddenly, Imogen looked over at her alarm clock, "Damn, 7 o clock!" She practically yelled, running a hand through her hair, "Ew minging," she remarked at the greasiness of her hair. She ran out the room to the bathroom and returned 20 minutes later with soaking wet hair and a towel wrapped round her. Ianto still lying on her bed with the duvet covers over his head, "Get up," Imogen said impatiently, flicking him with the towel she used to dry her hair. Ianto got up and sighed before getting dressed in his school uniform. The boys wore a simple outfit of black trousers, white shirt, black blazer and a blue and olive green striped tie to finish it off. Imogen sat on her bed for a few minutes, drying her hair with the towel before she got up and changed into her uniform. The girls wore a short, vintage green, blue and white kilt. Technically it was meant to lie just above the knee, but everyone shortened the length until it was nearly showing their knickers. They wore a white blouse and an identical tie to the boys. Since it was winter, Imogen also put on her navy blue jumper. Imogen sighed in frustration at her dip dyed hair. It went fine with all her other outfits, but with school? It looked wrong. She brushed her hair through after blow drying it then passed her comb to Ianto. His hair stuck up at odd angles before he flattened it down and gelled parts in place. They then grabbed their bags and headed downstairs.

Breakfast that morning was waffles and honey. Imogen and Ianto took their seats on the end of the table and grabbed a plate. All of the kids around them were younger than them and they knew that in half a year they would turn sixteen and they would have to leave. Imogen didn't want to think about leaving this place. It had become her home in the 8 years that she had been here. Her and Ianto had been in the children's home longer than they were at their actual home. Imogen finished off her waffle and drained her glass of banana smoothie, "You ready to go?" She said to Ianto. She knew that he had been sitting there for the last five minutes waiting to go, but she was just trying to make conversation, "Yeah let's go," Ianto replied quietly. Aaas they walked along the high road, Imogen chewed on her nail, "What is it?" Ianto pestered. Imogen sighed and looked him in the eye, "We're going to have to leave here soon. I'm just wondering where I'm going to go," Ianto frowned,

"You're?" He said, confused. Imogen rolled her eyes,

"We can't stay joined at the hip forever you know," She replied before opening her bag and taking out a piece of mint chewing gum, "You want some?" Ianto shook his head silently and they continued walking until they met with Cerys, "I'll see you later," Ianto mumbled before going down the other route to school leaving Imogen alone with Cerys, "Everything okay?" Cerys asked, confused why Ianto just left them to go the longer route to school, "Fine!" Imogen snapped before briskly walking on, her arm linked with Cerys'.

The whole of Year 10 and 11 were called in for an assembly that morning, "As you probably all know, last Saturday Eira Argall died of leukaemia," there was silence throughout the hall as Mr Wilett, head of Year 10, spoke on, "This assembly is in her memory. Let us have a moment of silence," There were a few stifled sobs from her best friends, but Imogen wasn't one of them. She didn't even know the poor girl, but this morning she had bigger things to worry about. Like her Latin mock exam. She had hardly had enough time to learn the vocab and now she had to waste her study period in silence? When she felt glares at the back of her head she turned around, her hair tossing in her face. What?! she thought. Ianto scowled at her. She's flipping dead! He thought back. Imogen folded her arms and thought: Not my problem. Ianto shook his head, she was unbelievable.

"You're truly heartless you know that?" Imogen sighed. Ianto had being going on at this for the whole journey home, "Look for the last time! I'm not glad she died or anything! I just really needed that study break," Ianto rolled his eyes and retaliated,

"What so you can do what you do every study break? Nothing?" Imogen shook her head and looked upset for a moment. Just for that moment, Imogen looked truly upset and just for that moment Ianto felt bad, "Look, Im, I'm so-"

"Leave it," Imogen butted in, pulling open the large wooden doors and revealing someone they hadn't seen in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

"No please! Don't show me anymore of this!" Imogen yelled at the old man. Bilis laughed, "If you'd rather something from your childhood?" Imogen nodded. She would rather watch anything, but that, "Childhood it is then,"

* * *

It was 1 in the morning and Adrianna was shaking Imogen awake, "What? What is it?" She mumbled half asleep, "Come on, biwt, it's time to go," that was a kinder voice, Dafydd. Imogen stumbled out of her bed and put on her clothes with her eyes closed. She was mildly aware that someone was helping her, "Im, I don't want to," Imogen forced herself to open her eyes and she saw her brother, eyes open wide in fright. Imogen shook her head and took his hand, "I think it looks like we have to,". They arrived at the chosen house half an hour later. The whole group of kids were there, standing outside ready to get the goods and leave. Imogen should have suspected something right from the start, but it was too late now. She and Ianto had climbed up the drainpipe and in through the nearest open window. The bathroom. Imogen wasn't sure exactly what they were looking for; Money? Clothes? Jewellery? She just grabbed everything she could and got out of there. Standing back in the bathroom, ready to go, Imogen and Ianto noticed one key factor: The window was above their heads. When they climbed in it had been fine, they just needed to take a small drop, "You go, I'll bunk you up," Ianto whispered. Imogen looked over at him and saw the tears in his eyes, "Please go," Imogen nodded and placed one of her feet on her brothers ready hands and rolled herself out of the window. Damn, she had forgotten she was on the top floor and nearly fell right to the ground. She heard gasps and cries of "Oh my god!" from below. Imogen grabbed the window ledge just in time when a light in the house went on, "Who's that?! Who's there?!" She heard an angry sounding man shout from the fridge. Stay as quiet as a mouse Ianto, she thought. She could almost hear Ianto laugh before the reply, Thanks for telling me, I nearly shouted "HI I'm in the bathroom!" Imogen laughed before catching grip on the drainpipe, "Just throw the stuff down!" She heard Adrianna shout from below. Imogen paused for a moment, "What about Ianto?" She hissed back,

"Oh yeah, sure. We'll get him out," Imogen threw the stuff down to them and looked back just in time to see them all run away. I'm scared, Imogen heard Ianto think. Imogen pulled herself back into the window, "It's ok," The angry man opened the bathroom door and turned on the light then shrugged. He must have been imagining it.

"That was close, right?" Ianto whispered to Imogen. She turned over in her bed before laughing, "Oh yeah, THAT was close," Ianto laughed and stole more of Imogen's pillows, "Can I just ask you again why your in my bed?" Ianto shrugged and mumbled sarcastically, "I might have a nightmare," Imogen pushed him gently,

"Making fun of me?" She mocked angry. Ianto shook his head and quickly fell asleep. All Imogen could think of whilst she drifted to sleep was how close they had come to being caught. They had been helpless and trapped and if Imogen hadn't been able to pull Ianto up after her, he would still be in the bathroom. And it would be all her fault.

* * *

"Damn, fine!" Imogen yelled at Bilis who smiled thinly back at her,

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he said kindly enough, but Imogen raised her eyebrows, "What you mean apart from keeping me in an empty void and then killing me?" Bilis shook his head, "Dying here won't hurt. It's just like falling asleep, really," Bilis tried to reassure her, "Oh well that's ok then!" Imogen laughed. She sat down on the floor covered by white mist, "Since I'm going to die do you mind telling me?" Bilis looked confused, "Tell you what?"

"What you're looking for?" Bilis nodded then said,

"A code. A series of numbers from your past that will unlock Abbadon from below the rift," Imogen laughed,

"Abbadon is just a myth, mate!" She spluttered. She stopped laughing when she remembered something that had happened to her just this year, "Oh god," she whispered. Bilis smiled, "You remember, good. That will make it easier to find the number," He disappeared and Imogen cursed herself. Oh god she was going to die.

* * *

"Jack!" Owen shouted from the med bay. Jack came running down the stone steps,

"What is it?" He replied,

""Breathing and heart rate just increased again. I think that Bilis can talk to her, when she isn't dreaming," Jack nodded,

"So what we saying? He's put her in some other dimension or something?" Jack spoke his thoughts, "Like an empty space between dreams and reality?" He continued. Owen nodded and shrugged, "Could be, yeah," Jack thought for a moment then got really excited, "So if she is still conscious in that...void then maybe we can speak to her!" Owen shook his head, "We only have a small link, her unconscious body. We would need some sort of-" He was interrupted by Ianto walking in carrying a tray of drinks, "Coffee?" Owen just smiled and finished his sentence, "-link to her mind..." Ianto looked confused as both Jack and Owen looked up at him with massive grins on their faces.

"If we are going to do this it needs to be when he breathing and heart rate increases. The rest of the time she is dreaming, god knows what about, but she is," Ianto nodded and bit on his lip nervously, "What if it doesn't work?" He mumbled. Owen looked up at him and said quite frankly, "Then we have no fucking hope mate. If this...grim reaper type thing comes out of the rift and kill 12 or more people then we'll try and stop it. But by the. It will be too late for her, she'll die," Ianto nodded through gritted teeth and sat by the machine monitoring her heart rate.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting there on the sofa was their elder sister, Rhiannon. Imogen's scowl soon turned into a bigger scowl but, surprisingly, Ianto looked pleased to see her, "What the hell are you doing here?" Imogen shouted and Rhiannon winced at her tone. Ianto put his arm in front of Imogen because he knew she was a few seconds away from hitting their older sister, "I wanted to see you know, how you were," Rhiannon said nervously as Imogen scoffed,

"How we were?! You left 8 years ago! We're in care!" She tried to wriggle out of Ianto's arm, but he as holding her too tightly, "Calm down," he whispered. She looked at her brother right in this eyes and hissed back, "You can be so nice sometimes you know that?" Ianto nodded. He was upset but he wasn't going to show it, "Ok Imogen, that's enough. Ianto let go of her please," Anwen said calmly, trying to resolve the situation. Ianto obediently let go of his sister and Imogen ran over to where Anwen was waiting for her, "Calm down now. Your sister just wants to talk," Imogen nodded slowly then sat down on the sofa and watched Rhiannon sceptically. Ianto sat down next to her, his arms folded in a scowl, "No offence, but why are you here?" Ianto said bluntly and Rhiannon looked shifty, "I'm really sorry I left you two," Imogen rolled her eyes,

"Yeah well thanks, SIS, but we're fine. We don't need you or mam or tad. We're the happiest we've ever been right here, right now," It was a lie and she and Ianto both knew it. Their close relationship was quickly deteriateing and neither of them knew how to stop it. Ianto looked at Imogen for a moment and she looked back, "Yeah. She's right," Rhiannon closed her eyes in despair and tried one final time, "Just give me a chance please! I've sorted my life out, I got married-" Imogen put her hand up to stop her,

"Wait. You got married?! And you didn't think that maybe that was the right time to find us?" Rhiannon opened her mouth to speak, but Imogen started again getting louder with each word, "You left us with him! You knew what was happening and you just thought about yourself. Well thanks, but really thanks! Now we are in care and we're happy," She was shouting now and stormed out of the room to their bedroom. Rhiannon was almost in tears when Ianto said calmly, "Please. Just go," and followed his sister out of the room.

Ianto found Imogen lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. When he closed the door she mumbled, "I'm not crying," Ianto raised one eyebrow and sat at the end of her bed. Imogen sat up, hair falling over her face in a tangle. She carelessly pushed it out of her eyes, "Has she gone?" Ianto looked at his feet,

"I don't know. I told her to," Imogen shrugged and lay on her tummy so her feet were by the pillows and her head was facing Ianto, "I'm sorry about earlier. Obviously I'm not going to abandon you and go to another country or anything," Ianto smiled and Imogen sat up and hugged him. Imogen sighed, her head still on his, "Why can't they all just leave us alone? Why do they think we are so happy to see them?" Ianto shook his head, he didn't know. There was a knock at the door and Ianto and Imogen sprung apart from each other. When their social worker walked in they relaxed again, "She asked me to give you this," Anwen passed over an A4 envolelope and Imogen looked at it, surprised. She shrugged then opened it quickly, ripping the envelope to shreds. Ianto looked uncomfortable for a second then shrugged it off and helped his sister open the letter. Inside was a piece of lined paper that said:

Sorry I was such an idiot :(

I was stupid and just thought of myself, forgive me?

Rhiannon xx

Imogen read the letter then saw two more smaller envelopes that had tumbled onto her bed. One of them said Ianto on the front and the other said Imogen. They opened the envelopes addressed to them and were surprised when a 10 pound note floated out of a small birthday card. Inside both of the cards it said: Sorry I was late. Imogen took her ten pound note and put it in a small jar next to her bed, her university fund, "I feel terrible now," Ianto muttered watching Imogen put the money in her jar. Imogen glared at him and he looked hurt, "I do feel bad!"

"Oh yeah it's a shame she went to all this trouble, isn't it?" Imogen said sarcastically. Ianto stared at her in disbelief, "Do you not want people to be nice to you?" Then he stormed out of the room. Imogen couldn't help it then, she cried into the pillow. She knew how stupid she was. Now Ianto would probably go and live with Rhiannon or something and leave her.

Downstairs, Deaglan just arrived in time to see Ianto run out of the building still with his school clothes on, "Alright mate?" Ianto just turned around and scowled at him. Touchy, thought Deaglan. Deaglan walked into the kitchen, "She's upstairs, Deaglan love, but she's a bit upset right now," Rhona said from the sink. Deaglan grabbed an apple and said through a mouthful, "Oh it's ok Rhona. I will wait if she comes down," Deaglan took a seat in the living room and an excited 9 year old holding a pack of cards bounded up to him, "You want to see a trick!" she insisted rather than asking. Deaglan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "Ok then," the kid spread out the deck of cards then dropped them everywhere, "Awww noo!" She cried in despair. Deaglan laughed kindly then heard from behind him, "Here let me help," He turned around to see Imogen, her mascara smudged from crying. They picked the cards up together then Deaglan asked her, "Why are you so upset?" She bit on her thumb for a moment, deliberating whether to tell him or not, "My sister came back and she is married and I was really mean to her and Ianto felt bad and I didn't now he is angry and I don't know where he's gone," she said in a gabble, "Oh I saw him leave the house. He didn't look too happy either," Imogen nodded, that made sense.

When Ianto still didn't return for dinner she started to get worried. What if something had happened and it was all her fault? But, no, she would have felt it. In the back of her mind she could hear him though and he was scared. Of something or someone. She threw her cutlery to the table and ran out of the door into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

"Deaglan Cross. Sounds dramatic but I owe my life to him," Ianto told the others after they saw the list of the dead, "Who was he?" He heard an American voice say, "Imogen's boyfriend from when she was 15. It's my fault he's dead," He felt a hand on his shoulder and his boss say, "No it's not," Ianto nodded fiercely, "Yeah. Yeah it is. If I hadn't run off like that then Imogen would never have followed me and Deaglan would never have followed her," He could feel Jack looking at him with a puzzled expression so he sighed, "I better start from the beginning?" Jack nodded and Ianto continued:

"It was the beginning of January, I can't remember the day. When we got home from school Rhiannon was in the living room. Imogen got upset and was mean to her. So I got angry with Imogen and left the house. Then, all of a sudden it started getting really dark really quickly and there she was, just standing there. Eira Argall, the girl who died of cancer the Saturday before. And she was alive. Except she wasn't breathing or anything, just standing there. I moved closer over to her and when I did I noticed her pupils had become so big that there was no colour left at all. It was just a big black space. Then suddenly this black mist came pouring out of her mouth and surrounded me. That was when I heard Imogen shout behind me "Get back!" And I was pulled away by Deaglan who told us to run as fast as we could. So we did. The next morning Deaglan didn't come home and 11 more people went missing. We assumed they died and then 2 days later their bodies were found. I don't really think Imogen has ever forgiven me for that," Ianto looked sad. He didn't know that Imogen was dreaming about the exact same event...

* * *

Trees. All she could see were trees blocking her way, scraping her hands and ripping her clothes. She could hear her heart beating in her chest and the footsteps of Deaglan in front of her. She couldn't see him, it was too dark, but she knew he was there. Running as fast as they could, out of breath and tired. They came to a slightly lighter clearing and that's when Deaglan stopped, panting for air, "Wait, Deaglan look! IANTO! GET BACK!" She saw her brother turn around in alarm and fear before he was knocked to the ground by the black mist coming from... Oh my god was that Eira Argall? She's dead, Imogen thought. The black mist started to circle him, engulfing in darkness. Imogen would have screamed, but she had no air left in her body. Deaglan got to Ianto just in time to pull him away from whatever it was. Ianto stumbled to the ground again, unable to get his balance. Imogen dragged him across the floor grazing his elbows and knees in the process, "Imogen! Ianto! Run, just run for life for god sake," Deaglan's Irish voice called out, his voice cracking in between as the blackness started engulfing him.

He didn't have time to run away. That was all Imogen could think as she sprinted back through the woods, clutching Iantos hand in terror as twigs bristled and scraped their faces. For one terrifying moment Imogen stumbled on a tree root, but was soon pulled back up again by Ianto. All she could feel was the blood pounding in her head as they ran further out of the wood, or were they running further in? Imogen didn't even know anymore until they stumbled out into the rec. Imogen fell onto her knees and panted for breath while Ianto stood over her, "Do you think we got away?" He choked. Imogen looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Ianto knew she was angry with him, "Yeah! I think we might have got away. No thanks to you!" She ran to him looking like she was ready to hit him, but he took her in his arms and she just hugged him back, "I'm sorry, Immy. I'm so so sorry," he whispered into her hair and felt her nod with accepting his apology, "Lets just go home," she sighed. Ianto nodded, knowing she would be more angry in the morning once she had processed what had just happened. They held hands as they walked through the darkness.

Imogen didn't feel like getting up. Not today. So she just lay in bed and let everyone think she was ill, "Will you be ok here, Imogen? Because Bryn and I have to go to a meeting with the social," Imogen nodded and pulled the covers over her head to block out Rhona. When Rhona had gone and closed the door gently behind her, Imogen pulled the covers off her head and said to Ianto, who was packing his bag on his bed, "I forgive you, remember that. And I'm glad your not dead," Imogen smiled and sat up, but Ianto just bowed his head, "I should be. You should be mad at me," Imogen shook her head and lay back, "You're too nice to stay mad at for long. You make me feel bad," Ianto smiled, then did his hurt expression for her, "Yep. You should go on stage, Yan," Ianto laughed then took his shoulder bag and paused at the door, "See you after school," Imogen nodded and Ianto closed the door behind him. Imogen buried her face in the pillows and cried.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry I had to show you that," Bilis said sincerely to Imogen, who's blue eyes we glistening with tears, "I understand," Imogen accepted and Bilis sat down next to her, "I'm sorry. You must understand that this what I need to do to survive. My master will look after me when he's here," Imogen looked up and gave him a blank look, "Abbadon, bringer of death. He needs to claim thirteen souls before he can be brought through the rift entirely," Imogen understood suddenly, "So, before? When he came before he only took 12 lives. He needs 13?" Bilis nodded then disappeared and the light took Imogen again.

* * *

Imogen stood next to Ianto on the train station platform, "Do you have to go?" Ianto cried, hugging her tight, "Yeah. I do and I'm sorry for everything I did wrong," Imogen sobbed, but Ianto shook his head, "You didn't do anything WRONG. You just made mistakes. Mistakes that can be forgiven," Imogen pulled away and smiled, their blue eyes meeting, "I love you, Yan. Just don't forget that yeah?" Whatever Ianto said next was drowned out by the sound of Imogen's train slowing into the station. Imogen cast her eyes over to the train and hugged her brother one last time, "I love you as well," Ianto whispered and Imogen kissed him on the cheek, "Bye. I'll call you. When I get there," she yelled from the train door. Ianto nodded and gave her a small wave, "Have fun in England," Imogen wiped her tears that where streaming down her face and laughed, "I will!" She waved back as the train pulled out of the station and she watched Ianto grow smaller and smaller until he was no longer in sight. Her train journey was reasonably pleasant. For the most part of it she sat in third class reading a sci fi book she had bought for 99p at the market. As she read into it, she discovered it was more than a book. It was a journal written by a man called Clive. He had written about a man called the doctor and how he comes to this earth. When he does come, though, it means there's trouble. Mogen read more and more into the book, becoming more and more fascinated by Clive's findings when she stumbled across a page near the back. Imogen looked at the picture and gasped. It was the man she had seen seven years ago. The man who walked out of the police public call box. There and then she made a vow. A vow to find that man again and ask him who he really was.

* * *

"Ok now!" Owen yelled at Ianto who reacted immediately by constantly thinking: Imogen. Imogen! Please can you hear me?!. The spike in brain activity and pulse rate died and Owen sighed, "Nothing?" Ianto nodded slightly,

"Sort of. Abba? What the hell." Ianto looked at Jack confused who shared the same look. At that precise moment, Gwen walked down the stairs with a book of Ancient Mythology, "Abaddon, the great devourer. Legend has it that when Abaddon has claimed thirteen souls he shall rise from below and the whole world shall fall in his shadow," A look of realisation came across Owens face, "So that's why he didn't come back before! He need thirteen lives rather than twelve! But why wait, what, seven years?" Jack shrugged and then thought aloud, "Maybe he couldn't try again. Whatever ever Bilis needs to unlock it must be in Imogen's past, right?" The team nodded and an excited look came over Jack, "All we need to do is find it before him," Owen raised his eyebrows,

"But how, Jack?" He questioned, leaning on the table. Jack shrugged,

"I have absolutely no idea. No plan for this. This was not meant to happen," Jack glared at Ianto for a second, but stopped when he saw the other three people in the team glaring back at him.

* * *

The girl in front of Ianto had changed. The girl Ianto knew wore at least ten brightly coloured bracelets on her left hand. She had long brown dip dyed red hair falling at her waist and pushed her jumper sleeves up to her elbows. She wore black converses decorated with names and flowers drawn in tippex. She swung her school bag carelessly with one hand and had a scatter of small freckles over her girl Ianto knew was 17 years old The girl in front of Ianto was different. The red dye had long since grown out of her wavy hair and she wore a short black dress. She was older and much more mature, "Imogen," Ianto called out. Imogen looked to her left to try to see who was calling her. Ianto rolled his eyes and Imogen turned around fully. The areas around her eyes were wet, but her smile grew a mile, "Oh god! Ianto!" She ran up to him and hugged him tight around the neck. The height difference between them was more obvious now. She was about 5'5 and that was with heels on. Ianto was more like 5'9 or 5'10 and the top of Imogen's head was just above his chin, "You cried?" Ianto remarked surprised. Imogen nodded, "It was never her, even I can accept that," Ianto looked around the graveyard in front of the small church behind them that was slowly filling with people, "I suppose," Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto saw his other sister walk through the gate with Johnny and her son David, "Shit. Immy theres something-"

"Hi Yan!" Rhiannon called from behind them. Imogen looked confused and tried to crane her neck round to see who the voice belonged to, but her brothers grasp on her was too tight. Rhiannon walked up to them and smiled at Ianto. He sighed and let go of Imogen, he couldn't protect her for the whole ceremony, "God you look so different," Rhiannon gasped, realising who the girl who was hugging Ianto was. Imogen's eyes narrowed for a second then opened wide in realisation, "Oh. Hi," she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, not knowing what to say. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to start stressing and throwing a hissy fit, "I never throw hissy fits," Imogen mumbled under her breath, "I'm sorry?" Rhiannon asked, not understanding why Imogen had just said that. Imogen looked up and smiled, her blue eyes bright, "Oh nothing," She linked arms with Ianto and they walked into the church together. She thinks you're weird, thought Ianto, "You're weird," Imogen muttered. The doors shut behind them and the funeral service for Liliwen Jones began.


	16. Chapter 16

**Can I just say that with this next chapter I KNOW the timeline is screwed up. Smith and Jones happened WAAAYYYYY after seri first few episodes of torchwood, but does it matter? It fits with the story. Wibbley Wobbly and all that...**

"Happy birthday!" Imogen rolled her eyes as she walked across the crowded London street despite the fact that Ianto couldn't see her, "Ya well you too, I guess. Even though you have been ignoring me!" She mocked indignant. She almost walked into a man wearing a suit, "Sorry sir," she mumbled. The man didn't move out of her way like most of workers, "Like so, see?" He cried happily and took of his tie, stuffed it in his pocket and walked away, "Well that was strange," Imogen said down her mobile,

"What was?" Came the reply. Imogen shook her head, still forgetting that Ianto couldn't see her, "Nothing. It's my first day today," she said proudly. Ianto sighed, he still didn't have a job, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Call me after ok? Don't forget!" Imogen agreed the hung up the phone. Seconds later she walked through the automatic doors of the hospital.

"Wasn't very clever running round outside was it?" Imogen asked. The man lying on the bed looked at her confused, "Nope, not me. I was here, in bed ask the other nurses," Imogen looked confused for a second and Mr Smith winked at her. She back away, still confused and turned around to Christina who had been mentoring her since she got here, "Was he here all morning?" She said, subtly pointing towards the brown haired man wearing stripy pyjamas. Christina looked around to who she was talking about, "Oh him? Yeah. Came in yesterday with abdominal pains," Imogen nodded, even more confused than before. Half an hour later she was sitting with Mina, a dark toned brunette who was also nearly qualified, in the staff only kitchen, "God I hate the rain. I'm supposed to be enjoying my birthday," She sighed pulling on her hair. Mina looked up from her cheese sandwiched and smiled slightly surprised, "It's your birthday? Happy birthday," Imogen laughed and thanked her before going back to her pasta salad, "Maybe you could come with me somewhere tonight, I don't know," Mina didn't reply. She was too busy staring out the window, "Helloo?" Imogen said impatiently waving a hand in front of her new friends face, "Imogen look at the rain," Imogen laughed and ate another mouthful of pasta, "So? It's only rain?" She mumbled through food. Mina shook her head and stood up, staring intently out of the window, "The rains going up. Imogen, the rain is going up,"

"Max go round to everyone, make sure they're ok!" Imogen yelled at the normally annoying young nurse, who obediently started going round to the patients lying on the floor in shock and terror. Imogen pulled back the blue curtains and gazed out of the window, "It's night. But it was lunchtime?" She heard Mina's voice beside her. She had actually forgotten the girl was there until she spoke, "Its not night," she gasped, realising something before turning to Mina, "We're on the moon. We're on the damn moon!" She whispered. Imogen reached up a hand to open the window, just to make sure it was real, before it was snatched away by a dark, skinny wrist, "We'll lose all the air!" Mina cried in despair. Imogen rolled her eyes and turned to face her, "The windows aren't exactly air tight are they? If the air was going to get sucked out it would have done already, but it didn't. How come?" Mina just stood there looking at her as if she didn't quite know what to say when they heard the curtain pulled back behind them, "Very good point, brilliant actually. What's your name?" Imogen blinked in surprise at the man who had no less than an hour ago been in his pyjamas. He was now wearing a blue suit and his hair was spiked up with gel, "Jones. Imogen Jones," Mr Smith grinned at her,

"Well then, Jones Imogen Jones. The question is, how are we still breathing?" Beside her, Mina looked at the man as if he was mad, "We can't be!" Mr Smith grew more and more impatient, "Well obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Jones is there a balcony somewhere here or something?" Imogen had to think for a moment, it was her first day,

"By the patients lounge, yeah I think," She stuttered then led the way through the corridors full of complaining and crying patients. Mr Smith followed her, jumping over discarded chairs and bins until they met up standing right in front of the glass door. Imogen reached out a hand to open the push door before it was stopped by a larger hand, "We might die," she shrugged,

"We might not," The man looked her up and down before nodding,

"Good, come on," He pushed the door open and they walked out onto the stone balcony. Imogen breathed deep, marvelling at the fact she was still alive and not suffocating, "We've got air. How does that work?" Mr Smith shrugged,

"Just be glad that it does. I mean, right now we are such a long way from home," Imogen stopped suddenly and sighed sadly, "S'my birthday today. I told Ianto that I would ring him and now..." The man put a hand on her shoulder,

"Ianto?" She looked up at him with a tear in her eye,

"My brother. 21 today," she smiled and walked over to the wall stopping them from falling, "I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way," she said confidently, clearly changing the subject. The man walked over to the side, bent over and picked up a stone, "It's not Smith. Thats not my real name," Imogen looked round at him slightly baffled,

"What is it?" She asked, raising one eyebrow,

"The doctor," Imogen laughed, the name not meaning anything to her at the time,

"Yeah? So will I if I ever pass the tests," The Doctor walked to her side, throwing the stone up and catching it again with his hand, "There must be some kind of-" he threw the stone off the balcony and it bounced off the sky, making a sound like the sky was made of metal, "Forcefield..." He trailed off, "Keeping the air in. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out," Imogen looked up, her eyes wide, "But if nothing can get in, that means this is the only air we've got! What happens when it runs out?" The Doctor looked over at her like he hadn't realised this before, "How many people in this hospital?" Imogen shrugged,

"I don't know its only my first day... One thousand?" She guessed,

"One thousand people. Suffocating,"


	17. Chapter 17

"Why? Oh your kidding me," He returned to her and raised one eyebrow,

"Oh my gosh, wait. Your the doctor?!" Imogen pulled out the diary she had read 4 years ago on the train and thrust it in his hands, "I've been looking for you since I was ten. Just to see you again," The Doctor looked her confused for a second then seemed to remember something, "It was you? By the water tower?" Imogen nodded and the Doctor smiled slightly, "Well I've changed a bit since then as you can see," Imogen laughed and admitted, "So have I!" He laughed back then crept over to the other side of the room, "We have to get to-" he was cut off by a loud, booming voice behind them,

"You will be catalogued," Imogen stood up in surprise to see a massive rhinosasaurs face staring back at her. She gasped in shock as he shone a purple light into her eyes with some sort of space torch, "You are Imogen Cerys Jones, 21, Human," She nodded nervously, "You need this," he handed her a slip of paper and she looked at it with confusion, "What is it?"

"A code. You will need it in the future," The giant rhino man stomped away and Imogen opened the slip of paper-

* * *

"Ok Owen this better be good," Ianto yelled from above the med bay,

"Trust me, I'm an improviser. If we inject her with just a tiny bit of the freezing solution she should wake up," Owen looked at the needle in his hand and bit his lip. He didn't think anyone saw, but someone did, "And what happens if that doesn't work, Owen?" Came an American voice from behind them. Owen gulped, "Then she dies," The whole team started yelling at him like he was a mad men except, surprisingly, Ianto, "No. Owens right. If we leave it she will die anyway, this way the world will be safe and she atleast has a chance. That's right isn't it?" Owen nodded solemly, took a deep breath and plunged the small prick of the needle into her pale skin. The team stood in silence for a moment, not knowing what to expect if it went well. Would she be shocked back into life or will she just wake up like she normally would? Owen looked over to the machine monitoring her, "Brain activity returning to normal. Yes!" He lunched the air in triumph with a huge grin on his face. Now the team would have to admit he was the best doctor ever, "What the hell?" Imogen rubbed her eyes and slowly stood up. She blinked hard, trying to get the dust out of her eyes. Jack closed his eyes for a split second and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god," he muttered.

.

"Are you ok?" Imogen looked up from the stone wall she was sitting on and smiled slightly at her brother, "I'm fine," Ianto shifted from foot to foot. He knew he was lying and she knew he knew. Ianto took his suit jacket off and tossed it carelessly on the wall leaving a space for himself, "What did he, you know, show you?" He asked sitting on the wall facing the other way to Imogen. She looked at him, just for a second and their eyes met, "The past," she turned away and looked out at the sunset on the bay, "He showed me all the shit that happened," she continued quietly Ianto thought for a second that he might have imagined she was speaking, "Jesus," he muttered. A lot of shit happened. She turned back to him and grinned, "But I don't care. Got you haven't I?" He laughed and hugged her tight.

Midnight and everyone had long since gone home. Everyone, that is, except Imogen and Jack. Imogen stood in the glass room above the hub, looking over the heart of Torchwood, "It's bigger you know," Imogen turned around in fright, "The whole world is bigger and guess what? Jack continued. Imogen shook her head,

"What?" Jack grinned at her,

"It's brilliant and fantastic. All the stuff we find all the people we save. It makes your life bigger," Imogen laughed quietly and looked Jack in the eye, "Is this the end of the life I know? Jack shook his head and joined her by the window,

"No. It's the start of a new one," He turned to her and Imogen whispered,

"A better one," Jack walked away, his steps echoing in the empty building, "Jack?" Imogen called suddenly. He turned on his heel and raised an eyebrow, "Is this a dream?" He laughed, "No Imogen. This is not a dream, this is real," He turned again and walked out, leaving Imogen all alone.


	18. Authors Note (IMPORTANT, READ!)

**That's it guys! The end of TINADTIR! I really hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any spelling mistakes. I will go through chapter by chapter to correct anything, but not yet.**

**PLEASE leave reviews of anything that you liked bout it, anything that you didn't like or any fact that I got wrong. Please don't leave comments like 'It was Martha who was in Smith and Jones and it was further on in time'**

** .Care. It fitted with the story, it's almost perfect. I mean the episode was called Smith and Jones! Martha's surname is even Jones. Plus I really don't like Martha...**

**I also need reviews for a second fanfiction to carry on from TINADTIR so if you have any ideas please pm or leave a review telling me your idea.**

**I know that another fanfiction writer has a character who is Iantos twin who is called Imogene. It's practically the same name, but when I was writing this story ages ago I didn't know there was a character with the same name. I only found out when I searched 'Imogen Jones' when I was halfway through the book. Anyway my story is nothing like hers because in their story Imogene was taken by the rift and then spat back out a few years later. You should read that story, I thin it's really good.**


	19. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

I can't post this story on fanfiction, because it contains characters that are non-fictional. But it would be great if you could read this story. Here is a short summary and the link:

My name is Caera Rose Horan, schoolgirl. Average. Except for the fact that I'm mute. No one knows about me. Legally my name is Caera Rose Horan. Publicly I am Caera Rose Gallagher, just any other random girl. I live with my mum and step dad. No one has made the connection between me and an international superstar. And why would they? I can't sing, heck I can't even talk. The idea of fame absolutely petrifies me. My parents tell me it's for my own good and that I don't want to be worried about leaving the house. I see where their coming from, but seriously?! What is more cool than having a brother who is in the hottest boy band on the PLANET?! Plus, because they've basically removed me from Niall's life I can't see him or go anywhere with him. Texts, calls and Skype is pretty much it and let me tell you now: It sucks.

story/8276818-i-can%27t-be-louder-you-won%27t-see- me-one-direction


End file.
